Nick and Juliette's Home
|people = Nick Burkhardt Juliette Silverton |others = Marie Kessler Monroe Hank Griffin Bud Oleg Stark Akira Kimura Kelly Burkhardt Sean Renard Sergeant Wu Rosalee Calvert Pilar |season1 = X |season2 = X }} Nick and Juliette's Home is the residence of Nick Burkhardt and Juliette Silverton. Ownership of the home is not clear, as Juliette offered to move out , and Juliette asked Nick to move out. Also Nick is shown moving in with Juliette. Appearances Season 1 Marie Kessler visited the couple there and she and Nick were walking in the neighborhood when she was attacked by Hulda. When Bud was called to service Nick and Juliette's refrigerator and learned that Nick was a Grimm. Bud told his friends, Roscoe and Irv, about Nick and the three Eisbibers watched the house until Nick came home. Some of the house was damaged after Oleg Stark attacked Nick. Nick's Home is photographed by a woman, possibly the wife of Bud Wurstner or John Oblinger. Monroe is invited to dinner with Nick and Juliette. The dinner conversation is interesting. Akira Kimura invades the house hoping to glean information about the coins from Nick and then kill him. However, Kelly Burkhardt comes and seemingly kills Kimura. Season 2 It is revealed that Kelly didn't kill Kimura, but incapacitated him, knocking him out. The police arrive to the scene, and apprehend Kimura. Renard notices that Nick had been fighting Kimura using a dart. Juliette returns home and Nick starts sleeping on the couch. Juliette goes to the refrigerator and remembers Bud. She later finds the quilt the Eisbibers gave to Nick and her. She invites him round and he mentions that Nick is a Grimm. Nick moves out, to stay with Monroe Juliette and Renard are making out, which quickly changes to fighting and Juliette shoots at Renard after taking his gun. She misses, and the bullets hit the wall. The police, including Nick and Wu, arrive after Renard has left, and question Juliette. Juliette sees the front room has become a pit and the stairs look endless. Juliette then drops her phone into the pit. Later she hears her phone ringing and advances towards the sound, and as she does, the floor reforms beneath her feet. Juliette starts seeing ghost-like figures all over the house. She invites Rosalee over, but Rosalee is unable to see the figures. One figure sharpens and Juliette can see that it is Nick. Juilette invites Monroe and Rosalee over and sees a vision of Nick which she describes. Monroe blurts out a reference to the trailer. Juliette is in bed thinking about Nick, especially the encounter with Pilar. Pilar comes over and tells her she is between two worlds. Juliette sees so many images of Nick that they overwhelm her. Juliette sees so many images of Nick that she flees the house. Juliette returns and does what Pilar instructed and sinks into the memory of Nick carrying some boxes into the house from when he was moving in. She returns to normal when she opens the refrigerator.